Mind Reader
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: Eren can read minds. levi finds out. Eren's a cop. I suck at writing summaries. Rated M for the smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Reader. ch 1

Okay. First things first anything in Italics are the thoughts of others in Erens mind. Everything in this ' ' are Eren in Erens head. Sorry for any confusion.

'Great.' Eren thought as he woke up. The flood of thoughts came into his head. _I wonder what will happen today?...wake up mike…..good morning! _Eren shook his head and focused for a second. After a moment the other thoughts quieted down to a small buzz in the back of his head. 'Even after 22 years of dealing with this I still wake up to the thoughts of others…..' He thinks and gets up. He walks to the small kitchen in his apartment. He makes some coffee and looks at the clock.

'It's only _7_:oo… wow I woke up early…' he sips his coffee and begins to sort through the voices in his head. He figures of that out of the about 40 people in this apartment building about 20 of them are still asleep, since their minds are quieter, about 12 of the awake people are kids and the rest adults. 'Most of them should wake up soon' I hear the usual _Love you mom!...see ya!...well see you after school! _and the replies from their parents or parent.

I go to my room and get ready for the day. I'm a cop but I have today off. People are always curious as to why I can always tell when a person is lying. I give them the usual answer of, I'm really good at reading body language, or whatever i'm supposed to say. I toss on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I also put on my jacket. I grab my phone and wallet, grabbing my keys as I walked out of the door.

I contemplated driving to the library, but decided against it. 'I'll take the bus, it should be here in a minute.' I walk up to the bus stop and wait the 3 minutes till the bus got their. As I board the bus I get a large amount of voices and the usual R rated thoughts from some people, _damn…., wow he's hot, scoot over, you're in my personal space, perv, 2 more stops and I get off, _I stand in the aisle holding onto a pole above my head.

The bus stops and 3 people board the bus. They all stand like me. As I'm beginning to sift through the voices in my head I'm smacked with a VERY personal mental images. I start staring at the person they're coming from and my eyes widen as the images continue to get more R rated. He's shorter than I am. About 5'4 maybe a little less. And his black hair was styled in an undercut. The images continued for another few minutes when he finally realized I was staring at him. _why is he staring at me? _He thinks and looks down then back at me _I haven't popped a boner so why is he staring at me like he knows something….Wait…..if you're a mind reader cough now._ I don't know why but something about how quickly he figured it out made me want to know him. My sister Mikasa doesn't even know. I started coughing all while staring at him with a knowing look. His eyes widen even further and he blushes ever so slightly and he thinks _oh shit..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh shit…. _His thought rang in my head and it took everything inside of me not to start laughing. I look around and notice that my stop is next. I look back at him and smile. He still looks flustered. The bus stops and I walk to the door.

As I get off he follows me _impossible…..that is not possible. no one can read minds…..it was a coincidence. _He continues trying to tell himself that while I enter the library. I immediately walk to the back of the library. He follows me and as I sit down at one of the tables. _I'll just ask him. the worst that can happen is he will think i'm a freak and leave._

he approaches and as he opens his mouth I say "Yes I can read minds" in a nonchalantly. He stops mid-step and stares at me. _what? he just….he can?...then that means…_ He shakes his head and says "no. Thats not possible." I smile at him and focus on him.

When i'm just listening I hear everything the person thinks. But if I focus I can hear more. And if I do so hard enough I know everything about them. Their name, age, height, weight, credit card number, license plate, number of times they've coughed. So you can see how this comes in handy in certain situations.

I motion to the seat across from me. I decided to only get a little information out of his mind, Just his name, and age, Which was Levi Akerman and he was 25 years old. I say "Why don't you sit with me for a minute Mr. Akerman." he looks startled that I know his name and sits across from me.

He looks at me and I say "what? you're startled I know you're name?" He regains his composure and glares at me. 'He sure can glare. I'm really glad I'm used to being glared at now.' I smile at him and say "well are you going to say something?" he glares at me and says "hey brat. Why do you go around reading peoples minds like that?"

I give him a smile that I know is slightly suggestive and say "well. It looks like we've come to terms with the fact that I can read minds. And I thought you said that it was 'impossible' and now this" I say motioning to him. "I'm surprised and that doesn't happen often" He glares at me and begins talking to himself _don't think about his smile. Don't think about his smile. Or anything else. at all. nothing. Bla Bla Bla…._ he then glares at me and says "You didn't answer my question. Why do you go around reading other peoples minds?" I lean back in my chair and give him a glare of my own and I say "I would stop if I could. But I can't. I've always heard the thoughts of others." His silver eyes look startled but his face remains a mask. He then says "Well. You know my name but I don't know yours." I smile at him and say "Eren. My name is Eren Jaeger." he looks at me and says "Eren…." I stand up then and say to him "well. I was going to meet a friend. So I'll see you later." he stands up and says "how are you…" I look back and tap my head saying "mind reader. Remember? I'll text you later." and with that I exited the library. I get on the bus as it pulls up a minute later and as it gets about quarter a mile away levi's mind is barely a whisper and I have to focus to hear it at all. I hear him thinking _that damn green eyed brat…_ And I smile at his thought. The bus continues on to the way and I check the route. The stop I want is 2 from the one i'm at now.


	3. Chapter 3

Two stops later I got off the bus and entered the little coffee shop on the corner. As I entered I see a familiar blond head in the corner and hear the usual _alright now if he was there and she was there then how did that get there? _I could see the report in his head and I sat down across from him startling him out of his daze. "Hey Armin, How ya doin?" He looks at me and says "nothing much, just thinking about a case."

I look at him and say "really? On your day off you spend you time in a coffee shop thinking about a case?" He looks at me and says with a small smile "we can't all be magical." I smile at him. He figured out that I could read minds when we were young. Armin was always smart, but I decided to tell him because I knew I could trust him not to tell my parents. The last thing I needed was for my parents to know I was a freak.

My mom would have probably accepted it. My dad on the other hand, probably not. I never told Mikasa because I knew she hated lying to my parents. No matter what it was. So I kept it from her so she wouldn't have to lie to them. Even though shes my adopted sister, she loved my mom, it hit both of us hard when she died when I was 10.

I smirk at him and say "I'm not magical. Just special." he rolls his eyes and says in his head _you still haven't told her….have you? _I shake my head and say "no….but I did find someone today who figured out my secret faster than even you." His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his only thought was _did he just say….what I think he said? no. imposable. nope. I misheard him. _

I smile at him and answer the question he was about to ask, "no you didn't mishear me. You heard he perfectly." he looked completely flabbergasted. He almost shouts "What?!" I hold up a hand and say "I know. Calm down and I'll tell you what happened." he shuts his mouth and calms down ever so slightly.

I sit back and give him a rundown of my meeting with Levi. He stays silent but his mind is a buzz of activity and I start holding my head to try and block out his continuous stream of thoughts. His eyes widen and he says "sorry…..I'll slow it down." his thoughts slow and I sit back up and focus to quiet down all the thoughts around me.

After about 20 seconds it fades to a small buzz. I then look at Armin and say "Well I'll see you on Monday Armin." I was actually happy for once to have a weekend off. I also had today off a well. I checked my watch it said it was 10:24 and that the next bus wouldn't come for another 30 minutes.

I began walking towards my favorite pizza place. It was about a block away so I was okay walking. About 5 minutes later I entered the little restaurant and sat down in one of the tables. I get a large stream of thoughts in the place and take a second to quiet them. I order a medium pizza with everything.

As the waitress leaves I pull out my phone and create a contact for Levi. After that I send him a text. 'Hello' a minute later I get a text back of 'who is this?' I smile at my phone and text back 'who on earth would it be?' and smile at the waitress as she sets down my food and I hear _He's really cute, especially when he's smiling. I hope I got this order right…..I don't want to get in trouble. _

I thank her and begin eating. I relax my mind and the thoughts come back. _I hope I'm on time!, Ouch hot!, idiot, she's cute, This is really good, I wonder if this place is any good,_ I shake my head and I feel my phone buzz. The text from Levi says 'Eren?' I text back 'who else could randomly text you?' I lock my phone and pay for my food, leaving a good tip on the table.

I walk outside and text to him 'I have tomorrow off. Do you want to grab lunch and talk?' It's about 2 minutes before he texts back. 'sure brat, where do I meet you?' I smile at my phone and text back 'there's a small sandwich shop on 5th. Just past the book store. meet me there around noon.' about 2 minutes after that I get 'okay brat, I'll see you there.' And despite my best efforts. I end up smiling the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! We're doing a little Levi P.O.V. This is a little after Eren left the library. Also for future reference all Italics in other peoples P.O.V's are their own thoughts and inside their own head.

I sat there for a few minutes lost in thought. _That brats name seems slightly familiar, like i've heard it before. or read it somewhere. _being a cop for so long you would think I would be able to remember better. I get up and exit the library walking to the bookstore I was supposed to meet Erwin and Hanji at.

I enter and I immediately hear Hanji telling Erwin about a person named Armin in forensics with her. "He's so cute for a 22 year-old! You have to meet him! And he's just like you!" I walk up and Erwin says "Hello Levi, what took you so long?" I glare at him and say "Nothing lord eyebrows." Erwin chuckles at my insult.

Hanji than appeared at my side and whines "It can't be nothing! Tell meeee!" I shove her away and say "fuck off glasses." she looks dejected a second then perks up and says "Oh yeah! I saw another cute guy in my lab yesterday!" I sigh and say "you're a married woman. Who looked so hot that you had to commit them to memory?" she smiles at me and says "he was tall, around 5'10. He had chocolate brown hair and the prettiest Caribbean blue/green eyes I have ever seen. And he looked really muscular from where I was. And why do you care about my marital status hobbit?"

I was staring at her wide eyed. My mind was going over her description in my mind, _Tall. With chocolate brown hair, very muscular, And Caribbean blue/green eyes…._ I then look at Hanji and say "Do you remember his name?" she looks at me surprised that I had taken interest and said "Eren, His name was Eren Jaeger."

_Eren…..What on earth was he doing in Hanji's Lab? _She says then to Erwin "He and Armin grew up together apparently. I think you would like both of them, the girl with them was pretty to. She also stuck really close to Eren" I don't know why but that comment about some chick being close to Eren made me angry for some reason.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I barely know him, why should I care who he keeps in his company? _I continue to question myself as Erwin finally chooses a book and takes it to the register. While waiting on him Hanji says "Hey! Mike is on his lunch break! do you want to come eat with us?"

Erwin and I agreed simply to shut her up. At least that was my reasoning. I don't know his. We follow Hanji to a small chinese place about a block and a half away from the bookstore. We enter and just as we sit down Mike appears and says "hello" we all respond after that he starts talking to Hanji. They've been married a little over 2 and a half years.

The waitress comes up and takes our orders. I order something basic. I'm not really hungry. We all eat quickly because Mikes lunch break is short. After we eat I say my goodbyes. "I have a report to finish." I leave the restaurant and as I'm walking to the bus stop about a block away my phone buzzes.

'Hello' the text says. It's from a number I don't know and without thinking I immediately send 'who is this?' And send it. About 30 seconds later I get a text that says 'who on earth could it be?' My mind races to think of who it could be then I text 'Eren?' And not a minute after that I get 'who else would randomly text you?'

I arrive at the bus stop and just as I get on I get a text that says 'I have tomorrow off. Do you want to grab lunch and talk?' I stare at my phone for a minute and read the text about 12 times before I reply. 'Sure Brat, where do I meet you?'

I get a reply almost immediately. 'There's a small sandwich shop on 5th. Just past the bookstore. Meet me there around noon.' I remember passing that shop earlier. I text back 'Sure Brat. I'll see you there.' And despite my best efforts. No matter how hard I tried to deny it. I was a little happy about seeing Eren again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Were back to Eren's P.O.V! I might do another Levi's P.O.V. later if you liked the last one. Same stuff as before Italics mean other people and ' ' means Eren. Also don't judge me about the car I choose for Eren. I thought it suited him. Also the thought of Eren working on a car is a drug to me.

After I got home I fell asleep. Which isn't unlike me. I often sleep on my first day off. I wake up to my alarm going off and immediately hear _saturday….more sleep, good morning, wake up you two! food is on the table, see ya mom!, …...coffee….. _I focus for a second and make it fade to a small buzz in the back of my head.

I grab my phone and check the time. It's 11:10. So I have time. I get out of bed and get dressed. I put on a white t-shirt black jeans and a black jacket. I walk to my kitchen and grab a cup of much needed coffee. I can drink black coffee but I prefer sweet coffee. Like sweet enough to cause a sugar coma. I know I'm weird.

After my much needed coffee I checked the time. 11:35. I head out of my apartment grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone. I lock my door and walk down the hallway to the lobby exit. After that I walk over to my car. My precious black 1967 chevy Impala.

My car was my project that I started when I was 15. I worked on it for 2 years and when I was 17 she was complete. And in the last 5 years she hasn't failed me once. I get in and drive the 15 minute drive to the sandwich place. I park in the parking lot across the street and I sit on the trunk for a minute and focus on the sandwich shop.

_Hey man! Hello! What can I help you with? I wonder if I locked the front door..I want that one! Ohh that looks good. I have time to eat and get back before my breaks over. This is delicious! _I listen for a minute and figure out that he isn't here yet. I relax my mind ever so slightly and let voices from the surrounding area enter.

When I relax I can hear everything for about a mile radius. When I concentrate I can extend that area to about 20 miles. But then it gets really hard to hear. But if I'm searching for someone then I can easily shift through everything and find one. And I can usually tell how far from me they are and in what direction. It just takes a lot of concentration.

I focus and listen to everything in a 2 mile radius. I shift through everything. Trying to find one amongst hundreds. A needle in a haystack as you could say. Whenever I do this though I always get little bits and pieces of peoples thoughts. Just bits and pieces. Not complete thoughts.

I find him finally. He's walking towards the shop. About a half block away. I smile to myself and stand up. I walk across the street and enter the shop. I look at the menu as I enter the shop. I choose a tuna cheese melt. As they make my order I hear Levi approaching and hear _where the fuck is it? I know it was around here somewhere…..Ah, here it is. I wonder if that brat is here yet….. _

As he walks in I walk up behind him and say "yes that brat is here." He jumps and looks at me. _That shitty brat! _"don't do that to me!" he says angrily and turns his head, and walks up to the counter. I hear them call my number and go grab my sandwich. I then head to a table in the back where I could see everyone but not be overheard easily.

Levi joined me a minute later and sat down. We eat for a minute and then he asks the question that I know has been bugging him for the last few minutes. "So you're a guy. Who can read minds. And what you choose to do with this is solve special cases?" I smile at him and say "yes. Thats what I choose to do with my gift. Since I can read minds Its physically impossible to lie to me." He looks startled at this.

He then asks "So this mind reading thing. How does it work?" I had heard that one running around his head. I take a sip of my drink before answering. "you know how when you think it's kind of like you're talking. But inside you're head? I can hear that. Everything you say in your head I can hear, and if you think up images I can see those to."

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, still not breaking the perfect glare. He then asks "But when we first meet I didn't say my name in my head. Or my age. How did you know all that?" I then lean back in my chair and say "When I'm simply listening. I hear everything that you say in your head. But, If I focus on a person and concentrate. I can see every thought. All of them. All of your memories even. When I focus on a person They become an open book. They can hide nothing from me. But, I rarely go into a person's memories. And when I do I only look at what I need and nothing else."

He looks surprised at this. _wow…. _his face then clouded and he asked "Wait. you hear it constantly? It never stops?" I smile at him and say "No. I always hear the thoughts of others, If I focus I can quiet the sound to a buzz in the back of my head. But thats it. I can't make it completely silent. Never in my life have I had a moment of complete silence." He looks very surprised at this. _never….he's never had a moment of silence in his whole life. Not once. How did he not go insane? _I look at him and say "I got used to the sound. I had to. I couldn't just lay down and die. That would be an insult to myself." He looks at me with surprise in his eyes, but his face still a mask.

He says "well. I like your views on life." I smile at him and then stand and say "Well. I unfortunately have to go. I'm meeting my sister today. So do you want to do this again tomorrow? you can pick the place." _sister?...he asked you a question! tomorrow? _He then says "sure brat. I'll have lunch with you tomorrow. There's a small italian restaurant on 6th. we can go there."

I walk around the table and as I'm walking around the table say "perfect. I love italian food." I then look at him and ask "do you need a ride home? or are you going to take the bus home?" _How does he? oh wait..Brats a mind reader. _"I'm okay. I need to run by another store before I go home." I smile and say "alright. I hope you have a good day Levi." and with that I exited the restaurant and hear _That brat._ And can't help but smile as I walk to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

I hop in my car and make the 20 minute drive over to Mikasa's apartment. I park and walk inside to the second floor. I knock on her door and receive no answer. I focus on the apartment and hear that she's still asleep. I pull out my key and open the door. 'clean as always.' I think. Her apartment is always clean. Not the you can eat off the floor clean but still clean.

I walk down the small hallway to the right, and knock on the last door on the left. I don't hear anything but the fuzziness of a sleeping mind. I expected this. She often sleeps on her days off. Who doesn't? I open the door and walk in. Shes currently passed out. I shake my head and exit her room and go to the kitchen.

I enter her kitchen and make a pot of coffee. After I have made her coffee drinkable I went back to her room. I walk in and say "Wake up Mikasa! Its past noon!" _uh? Eren? sleepy…._"wha?" she says incoherently. I smile at her "Come on Mika. I know you can hear me. Wake up." I say using the old nickname I had given to her when we were young.

She opens her eyes and looks at me _oh. so it was Eren who woke me up. I don't want to get up though….._I say to her "I made you coffee? will that make you get up?" she sits up and says "coffee. yes. coffee will make me get up." I give her a smile and hand her the drink. She takes a sip and says "you always did make good coffee." _wow this is really good. _I walk to her door and say "I'll be in the livingroom. come out when you're dressed. Remember were supposed to see Armin at that new bookstore he's been talking my ear off about."

She gives me a small smile and says "okay. I'll be ready in a minute." I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. It's not as comfy as mine but it will do. She appears about 10 minutes later and says "thanks for the wake up call. And the coffee." I smile and say "Come on. Lets get going before we're late." We walk to my car and she hops in shotgun and we drive to the address Armin had been drilling into us for the past week.

We get there after driving about 15 minutes. We get out and I sit on the hood of the car. _This looks cool! When will we leave? how are you? hey man! _I listen and sift through the surrounding voices and figure that Armin isn't here yet. I look at Mikasa who sits beside me and say "He's not here yet." she raises and eyebrow and says "I'll never understand how you can always tell where people are." She shakes her head. _Or how you can tell when people are lying to you…_ I say nothing and we slip into a comfortable silence. About 5 minutes later a familiar voice appears amongst the many. _I wonder if those two are here yet…_

I then stand up and say to Mikasa "He should be here by now, Lets walk towards the store and see if he's here yet." She agrees and we walk across the street and walk up to store just as Armin walks up. He grins when he sees us and says "You're here! And you're on time." I throw my arm around his shoulders and say "Come on! you've been talking my ear off about this place opening up today for a week now!"

He smiles at both of us and says "Alright! Lets go!" and leads us into the small book store. I love book stores. And libraries. Anywhere that makes your imagination work. Because their is nothing better than a good book. I love the way it makes people think. I follow Armin and listen to the things around me.

_This sounds interesting. WOW! His sword has flames! she can fly! Their running from the dragon! I wonder if this books any good. how can I help you? I'm curious if they have the rest of the series… How are you doing today? _ I then focus and quiet the voices. I'll listen later. Armin then walks down one one of the isles and who do we see? Levi. And two other people who I guess Armin has seen one of them because she runs up and hugs him.

"Hello Ms. Hanji! What are you doing here?" she smiles at him and says "Erwin has been talking about a bookstore opening up today and wanted us to come see it! What are you doing here? and who are they?" Armin gives her a small smile and says "This is Eren and Mikasa! I believe you saw them on thursday?" she smiles and then grabs both me and Armin and drags us over to the others Mikasa tagging along behind us.

When she grabbed me I lost focus and the buzzing in the back of my head became slightly louder and I hear _Who's this? They have to meet! What is Eren doing here? _and all the thoughts of the surrounding area became slightly louder as well. I decide to instead of turning all of it into a buzz in the back of my head I simply focus on the interior of the shop and only here what's going on in here.

She drags us over the the tall guy named Erwin and Levi. I look at Erwin and think 'Captain America in disguise.' He smiles at both of us and says "Hanji you shouldn't drag people. Hello. I'm Erwin, the man to my left is Levi." I smile at him and say "hello. I'm Eren." as we shake hands I hear Armin _holy shit he's hot. _and Erwin's _dang he's just as cute as Hanji said._ and I hear from Hanji _my job is done. _It takes everything inside me not to grin and I say to Erwin "this is my friend Armin! He likes that book series too." motioning to the book in his hand.

They both look down and then I swear when Erwin smiles and I can almost SEE the fucking sparkles. _Thank you Eren for your special gift._ I hear Armin think. He and Erwin Immediately begin talking about the book and you can just tell that there two of a kind. Hanji pulls me and Mikasa over to Levi and says "good job! I've been trying to get Armin and Erwin to meet for the past month! good save with the book!"

She grins at me and we all look over at the two blonds, who are having a very animated conversation. I then turn to Hanji and motion to Mikasa saying "This is Mikasa, Shes my sister, I believe we saw you on thursday?" Hanji and Mikasa begin having a polite conversation and I walk over to Levi who is about 2 steps away. I smile at him and say "Hi! I'm Eren! You're Levi right?" he glares at me and says "Hello Eren." _Hello Brat. _

I smile even wider and hear _I won't think about his smile. I won't think about his smile. I won't think about his smile. I. Won't. Think. About. His. Stupidly. Adorable. Smile. Shit I did it again. _I say to him "You know I can hear you talking to yourself." He glares at me but I can almost sense that he wants to smile. I then ask him "What's you're favorite book?" he looks at me and points over to the series he's standing across from and says "I quite liked that one."

I look over and then turn back to him and say "I loved that one! Who's your favorite character?" he blinks _he's read it? not many people who read it actually liked it…. Not even Erwin has read it yet…._He says "I liked the main character. Drew. He was a good protagonist." I look at the series and say to him "I own the entire series. All 8 of them. Its been forever since I last read them though."

He looks at me and says "same here." Than Hanji and Mikasa walk up and Mikasa says "I think we should stop them while we still can" We all look over and you could see them still talking animatedly to each other. I sigh and say "lets split them up before they talk themselves to death." I turn to Levi and say "You grab Erwin, I grab Armin?" he nods.

We walk over to the two blonds who were so caught up in their conversation that they don't realize our approach. I move forward fast and throw Armin over my shoulder and immediately stand up to my full height, while Levi darts forward and sweeps Erwin's legs out from under him with a quick sweep kick. _EREN?_ _LEVI! WTF? You Eren, Have no idea how good that felt. _Hanji was in the background laughing and Mikasa was smiling. I say to Armin "Come on, Let's go, You can get his number in a minute." I turn to them and say "Were going to run and grab coffee. Be right back" and with that I exit the bookstore still carrying Armin.


	7. Chapter 7

I exit the bookstore with Armin still slung over my shoulder, and walk down the street towards a small coffee shop that I like. "Eren! Put me down!" Armin says. I smile and set him down. He glares at me and says "Why did you do that?" I smile at him and say "we did that to keep the two of you from assaulting each other."

His face suddenly went red and he said "What?!" _No matter how hot he was that wouldn't have happened...he doesn't like me that way. we just like the same books. _I hear this and walk past him and say "You just keep telling yourself that. It's not like I was listening to the both of you." I know I said the one thing that will make him follow me.

We I enter the shop with Armin on my heels and right after I ordered he says in his head _Eren. Tell me, Now. What did you hear. _I look at him and say "I'm not telling. That would be cheating." I listen around and hear _coffee… what time is it? ouch! hot! more sugar…. I love hot chocolate. Man he's really hot….and the blond beside him is just adorable…_

I blink and try to locate the last voice and it's coming from the woman behind me. I walk up to the counter and pick up the coffee and say to Armin "Lets go! Before they get cold?" He agrees and takes one of the holders. And we exit the shop, turning right and heading back to the book store.

I say to Armin "you got called cute." his head perks up and he says "By who?" I smile ever so slightly and say "by the woman behind us in the line. Erwin had the same thought about you." and after I say the Erwin thing catch the coffee Armin had just let go of, and continue walking. _He...what…..just..Erwin….EREN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!_

Armin runs up beside me slightly blushing and says "Erwin...you…..what…...REPEAT?" I smile at him and say "you heard me! and no I'm not repeating myself!" I walk into the bookstore and find the others instantly. I walk up to them and say "Okay. I got one for each of us" I hand one tray to Erwin and hold the other. "that ones for you 3, this ones for us."

Armin appeared a minute later and I hand him his coffee. He takes a sip and nods his head. _Not only was I practically kidnapped by you, you're now bribing me with coffee. _ I smile, I then look over and see Erwin still glaring at Levi and Hanji holding back laughter. _If Levi does that to me again I'm going to murder him. This is hilarious, Erwin trying to out glare the king of the constant bitchface. _I walk over to Levi and ask "He still mad at you?" even though I've heard Erwin since I entered the store.

Levi raises an eyebrow and says "You're asking? I thought you could hear anything?" I grin at that and say "I thought I'd be polite. He's really pissed at you by the way." Levi chuckles at that and says "He'll calm down. Especially with your blond friend talking to him." I laugh, he's right. Erwin has calmed down a lot after he started talking to Armin Again.

I chuckled and said to Levi "Wow. They've been talking two minutes and he's already calmed down. I'm impressed. But Armins always been able to tame people's tempers." I hear Levi say "Well. Thats a useful skill to have. Especially if he's going to be around Erwin, King of silent rage." I smile at that and listen around the shop. _This is the last book? wait…...HE DID WHAT? he ran full speed to the wall and… She was walking through the forest when… _"I love bookstores. And libraries. and anywhere that people books." I say to Levi

Levi raises an eyebrow at me and asks "why is that?" I smile and say "They make you use your imagination. While you're following the character and going through everything with them….You love them, and they teach you that yes the world is full of monsters. But you can beat the monsters. And they never really leave. You will imagine adventures with them for years after. And for me, who can see 1000 different versions of the same book, It's even more beautiful."

_Wow…...I understand why he likes these places now….._ I smile at him and he glares at me, "you were reading my mind weren't you Eren?" I grin this time and say "I can't exactly turn it off, so keep your thoughts in check! And no thinking about my abs."

_What? his abs? _He thinks than he looks at my stomach and thinks _Wow he does have abs….I wonder what….NO. I WILL NOT THINK THAT. NO. I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT HIS ABS...Or what he would look like shirtless…...FUCK I DID IT AGAIN._ I grin like an idiot while he has his internal debate. He then glares daggers at me while slightly blushing. Hanji looked over at us and smiled gently. I hear her think _It's good he finally found someone he can talk to. And who wants to talk to him. _

I smile internally at Hanji's thoughts and hear Mikasa approaching. She walks over and Hanji follows her. Hanji asks Levi "Well. What are you thinking about Levi?" He switches his glare from me to her and said "Fuck off shitty glasses. My head is none of your business." She simply grins and pulls out her phone and call someone named Mike. I listen for a second and see that it's her husband.

I look over to Mikasa who is standing to my left on her phone. _I'm fine...theres no need for her to worry. _'Ahhhhhh.' I think 'Shes talking to Annie' I smile gently. 'Mika meeting Annie was one of the best things to happen to her' I feel Levi's questioning glance and I look at him and say "I'm really happy Mikasa meet Annie. And Hanji seems really happy with Mike. If you go by the thoughts coming from her. And Erwin and Armin are practically boyfriends already."

I look away and say "Whatever relationship I get into ends because I can never bring myself to tell them my secret. And in the end….." I shake my head and smile at him and say "It doesn't matter. Now, What do you think about your coffee?" He looks at me for a second then says "I liked it. Most people can't make coffee the way I like it so good job." I grin at him and hear _That brat makes really good coffee…...like damn… Why is he grinning at me like that? Quit it! don't you dare Levi….shit._

My grin gets even wider as I see his train of thought go from G towards R and I say "keep your thoughts in check. now. I hear that they'll be combining some of the teams. You hear anything about that?" He blinks and says "Yea. I heard about that. It's supposed to be happening on monday. So we get to go back and face a major shit show. I'm thrilled, can't you tell?" I laugh and say "Yup. So thrilled. I can see the happiness. Its written all over your face."

Hanji ended her call with Mike just then and walks over to Erwin and Armin. she grabs Erwin drags him over to us. Mikasa ending her call and stands over by us. Armin follows Erwin while the two continue to talk like nothing is happening. She lets him go when their over by us. She talks over them and says to Mikasa and I "What are you 3 doing after this? Because if you're not doing anything you can come with us to dinner."

I blink and look at my phone. 'Wow. It's almost 4:30. we've been here almost 3 hours.' I put my phone away and say to her "I'm free." I look over at Mikasa and ask "You?" she says "I'm meeting Annie after this." I smile and say "Okay Hanji, I'll be joining you guys for dinner. Mikasa do you need a ride?" She shakes her head and says "No. She should be here in a minute."

I smile and hear _YAY! I have someone to entertain Levi! I love that series! He's too cute, and he is smart. He's hot, and likes books, Have I died? Stop smiling you Brat. It's too cute. _I smile even bigger at Levi's thought. I then say to Armin "Hey! Since you don't have a ride why don't you ride with me over to the restaurant?" He looks at me and says "Perfect." and continues his conversation with Erwin.

I look at Levi and smile extra big and hear _You stupid brat…...Quit that! _Hanji then says "Okay. Levi you'll be riding with Erwin and I, Armin will be riding with Eren and Mike will meet us there." I nod my head and she tells me the address. Just then Mikasa gets a call from Annie and walks out to meet her. We are then faced with a problem. How to separate the two blonds.

Levi says "I doubt that the attack method will work again. How are we going to separate them?" I contemplate for a second then say to them "Well. Since we're going to the same place why don't we simply talk to them?" I walk over to them and say "Okay lovebirds. No sex in public. Let's go Armin, you can see your boyfriend again once we get there."

Both Erwin and Armin blush and stammer. I see Hanji holding her sides and see Levi holding his hand over his mouth to hide a laugh. _I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! That brat. Was perfect. _"We're not dating!" they both say in unison. I smile and say "Well you had me fooled. You most certainly looked like you were. I think it was the eye sex that gave it away." I have both of them blushing even redder after that and Armin says "Yeah. We'll meet you there."

Armin and Erwin talk for a second more both still blushing like the idiots that they are. After that I say bye to Levi and Hanji and we walk out to my car. We get in and I start the car. I look at Armin and say "So. What do you think about Erwin?" I pull out of the parking lot and start driving to the restaurant. Armin is blushing and stammering out "He's... I..I...He is…"

I smile and say "Let me summarize your emotions for you. You like him. A lot. But you don't know how to tell him, And you're afraid that he doesn't like you back." He then says "You have no idea how useful your talent is do you?" I smile and say "Yes I do, 'cause I can see it right in your head." We get there after about 20 minutes. I park and get out of the car and say "Let's go Armin." He gets out and we sit on the hood of my car and wait for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Armin sat beside me on the hood of the car as we waited for the others to arrive. They were about a minute behind us so we didn't wait long. Erwin was driving and parked his car next to mine. The 3 of them exited and we walked into the restaurant. We enter and are seated, we are seated at a round table. I was seated with Erwin on my left and Levi on my right. Armin was on Erwin's left and Hanji was on his left. There was an empty seat between Hanji and Levi. The waiter arrived and we all ordered drinks. Soda for me, Levi, and Hanji. Sweet tea for Erwin, Armin and Hanji's husband Mike.

Armin and Erwin had once again started a conversation and Hanji was on her phone. I turn to Levi and grinning say "Well. You said we would eat Italian! But I thought it was supposed to be for lunch?" I see Levi glare at me and say "Brat. Don't say such things where others can hear you." _And quit grinning at me like that. You've already given my brain enough ammunition to haunt my dreams for the next year. Quit giving it more! _

I grin evilly and lean down and whisper in his ear "Well. At least I'll know all of your dreams are about me." I sit back up and start a conversation with Hanji who says Mike won't be here for another 5 minutes. I can see Levi with his face buried in his hands and a blush in his ears and neck. I grin internally. 'His blush is cute.' I can tell my comment made his brain go from PG to R in about .5 seconds. His current fantasy was me fucking him against a wall…. 'I like this one' I think. I see Hanji wave at someone.

I then look over and see a tall blond man walk up to the table. I see Hanji jump up and greet him with a hug. He greets all of us with a deep voice. Armin and Erwin ignore him and continue talking. Levi and I respond though. "Hello!" I say to is only in my focus area for a moment but I get that he gathers the scent of people so he can know whether or not he can trust them. He moves over to me and smells my hair.

_He smells like…..A friend….With a secret._ I almost arch an eyebrow. 'Nice nose.' I almost say but he then says "You smell like a friend. And someone worthy of trust." I am flattered at his statement. And slightly curious as to how he came to that conclusion. But he then greets Levi and sits next to Hanji. The two of them begin talking and were back to square one. I say to Levi "That was an interesting introduction. If I do say so myself."

He raises an eyebrow at me and says "You found something interesting? I thought because of your talent that was impossible. Since you know everything." I give him my best offended look and say "I don't know _Everything_! I just know a lot of the stuff that goes on in your head! Like your Birthday, Social Security number, Credit card number, Your favorite color, what color socks you're wearing and how many times you've stared at my ass since we first meet."

He began to take a sip of his drink while I was talking and choked when I said the last one. He sets his drink down and coughs into his sleeve and glares at me while I grin at the reaction I got out of him. A moment later the waiter comes back and asks for our orders. I order a pasta and chicken dish. Levi something like it. The waiter leaves and Armin and Erwin immediately continue their conversation.

I chuckle at the two of them and Levi raises an eyebrow. "What are you chuckling at?" I look at the him and say "The two of them. Armin is staring at Erwin with Moonstruckness I haven't seen since high school. And Erwin is looking at him like he's an angel sent down from eyebrow heaven." I see Levi give me a raised eyebrow once again and says "Well. It seems like you're alright with them being together. Because if I know Erwin at all he will ask. Soon."

I chuckle again and say "My talent? Or have you forgotten already? I know for a fact that Erwin would never hurt Armin. And trust me. If he did. I wouldn't let Armin be anywhere near him." I see Levi give me a ghost of a smile and say "You are very protective of your friend." I stop myself from laughing but fail and a small laugh comes out in my words.

I give him a small smile and say "Yea. I guess I am. We grew up together. He was always bullied by the other kids. So Mikasa and I kept them off of him. After that he kinda became like my brother. He was the first person, and before you the only, person to figure out my talent." His eyes widen and he just stares at me for a second in silence. Well. His mouth is silent but his brain is anything but.

_He was the only one?...That means he….Trusts me that much?...No. Impossible. No way in hell. He had just met me. No way he could trust me with the secret that could decide on whether or not he becomes a lab rat. _I chuckle gently at him and say "Yes. I trust you that much. I don't know why. But I believed that you wouldn't tell anyone. And I still do."

He stares at me with astonishment in his eyes and a completely blank expression for about a minute. He stirs when our food is delivered. When it is the conversation around the table expands and we are all talking to each other. Hanji and Armin begin telling Mike about a new way of testing DNA. Erwin and Levi try to make things clearer by adding what they thought were helpful comments.

But the only thing they succeeded in was increasing the already confused expression on Mikes face. _What? __Ethylenediaminetetraacetate? Ethidium Bromide? Oh my lord. It's as though Erwin and Hanji combined. _He continues to look at them with his face now a mixture between confused and slightly surprised. I sigh and cut them all off and say "What these 4 are trying to say but, failing to say in english, is that they have recently found a new combination of chemicals that make DNA testing far easier for scientists and more efficient than what they used before."

He then nods in understanding. "Okay. That makes far more sense." he says and then Hanji and Armin begin again. This time with Mike on the same page. Erwin looks at me and says "Nice way to explain it." I grin at him and say "Thanks. Many years living around Armin have gotten me used to it. He often forgets that others don't have his brain." Erwin gives me a small chuckle and then looks over at Armin who is still talking to Hanji and Mike.

I look at him and say "He likes you a lot to you know." I see Erwins head whip around so fast I thought his eyebrows were going to fly off his head. I then take this moment to take another bite of food which happens to be very good, before looking back at Erwin. Who is staring to me like a deer in headlights. I see Levi laughing with is hand over his mouth out of the corner of my eye. I see Levi stop moving after a few more seconds and continue with his food.

Erwin then looks down and stares at his food and say "No. That can't be true. He just meet me…." I look at him and say "If you can feel that strongly about him. After _Just _meeting him. Don't you think he can have the same feelings?" He looks at me and says "Of course he _can_. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he _does_." I look him in the eye and say "Oh quit it. Do I have to confess for both of you? And by the way. Neither of you are very subtle in your advances. So by now I'm pretty sure even the waiter knows and is curious about the wedding date."

He stares at me for a few moments more than says "Is it that obvious?" I give him my best bitchface and say "When the two of you look at each other you look like a pair of moonstruck idiots." He looks back down at his food with a slight blush on his cheeks. I then ask him "Where do you live?" He looks at me curiously for a second and I say "Indulge me." He raises one of his eyebrows and says "Over by 1st street…...why?"

I then Look over at Levi and ask "And you?" He raises an eyebrow as well and says "Over in 7th." I smile at both of them in turn and then say "Hey Armin! Who don't you let Erwin take you home? He lives over on first just like you. And I can take LevI. Since he lives on 7th near me!" I see Erwin's eyes widen and he starts coughing. I hear and feel Levi doing the same. _WHAT DOES THAT BRAT THINK HE'S DOING?_ I hear from Levi and _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? _from Erwin.

I can see the happiness that spreads across Armins face is indeed genuine. He then looks over at Erwin and asks "Would you really do that? I mean. It would be better for both groups…If you did…." I can see that Armin is applying the puppydog eyes of death that will make you cave immediately unless you have lots of practice against them. Levi and I are both silently laughing at the way Erwin caves faster than normal and happily agrees to take Armin home.

I turn and grin at Hanji and she gives me a twin thumbs up. Mike is looking very confused, until Hanji leans over and explains. But states that she doesn't know how I got involved. After that dinner passes quite normally. We split the check. And then all head to our respective rides. Hanji with Mike in a silver pickup. Armin with Erwin in a shiny silver volvo. And Levi and I walk over to my precious black Impala, I hop in and start it up. He walks over to my car and looks at me curiously.

"An Impala?" He asks. I grin at him and say "Yes. I fixed her up all by my little lonesome. It took me two years. But I got it done. and in the last 5 years she hasn't failed me once." He says nothing more and gets in. Once he's in he shivers. The temperature has dropped about 20 degrees since we were last outside. He says nothing but I can hear him think _Fuck! Its Fucking cold! When in gods name did the arctic move down here? _

I chuckle lightly and begin pulling my jacket off. I hand it to him and he looks at me curiously. I say "Put it on! I know you're cold. Put it on before it gets cold as well!" He takes the jacket and puts it on over his black jacket. _Dumb brat. I wasn't that cold...Holy Fuck this thing is warm. _My jacket is about 5 sizes too big for him and looks more like a blanket then a jacket. Especially after he kicks off his shoes in my floor board, tucks his legs to his chest and pulls the hood up.

I grin at him but say nothing. I pull out of the parking lot and begin driving over to 7th where he lives. _His jacket smells really good…..like…...just cut wood. and something….Guy like? Whatever it is. I like it. _He zips my jacket up over his legs and buried himself deeper into it. The drive over to his house takes about 20 minutes. We spend the ride in a comfortable silence. Even his thoughts have quieted. All I really hear is the people around us driving.

When we are almost to his house he puts his shoes back on and puts his arms through the sleeves. When we get there I pull up to his apartment. I look at him and say "I'll stay until you're in your house. After that I'll go alright?" He raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing. I then hear something and say "Also! take the stairs. It looks like some drunk asshole just vomited in the elevator."

He looks at me slightly wide eyed. But nods and heads inside. About 3 minutes later I get a text of 'Alright brat. I'm inside.' I smile at my phone and start driving home. I live about 6 minutes away from him. Half way through my drive I realize that he still has my jacket. 'Shit. I need to grab that. It's the only one I have right now that doesn't have a hole in it…..I really need to go shopping.' I think as I do a U-turn. At a red light I text Levi but he doesn't respond.

'He is either asleep. Which I doubt. Or he's got his phone on mute.' Either are crappy because he doesn't know I'm coming.I drive up to his apartment for the second time that night and park. I walk into the building and walk up to the second floor. And walk to the room labeled 218. I listen for a second and hear that Levi is indeed awake. Which is a relief. I knock on his door 3 times and wait. I hear him come closer to the door then jerk it open.

I first take in his face which went from annoyance to disbelief about as fast as you could blink. The next thing my mind takes in is the fact that he is only wearing a T-shirt that hangs long on him and a pair of very short, and very tight boxers. I end up staring at him for a minute solid. I then shake my, rub the back of my head and say "Sorry! You just accidentally took my jacket with you."

He blinks at me and awakens from his trance. _Jacket? Oh Yea! _He says "Tch. Come in brat while I grab your jacket. no use for you to stand out there while I grab it." I smile at him and enter. _Shoes _I hear from his head and just as he opens his mouth to say it I take them off and leave them by the door before going any further into his apartment. He shuts his mouth and goes back to his room.

His hallway is on the left of the door. A lot like mine. He opens the last door on the right and enters. I see him come out a second later with my jacket, he had also tossed on a pair of jeans. He walks down the hallway back towards me and hands me my jacket. Just as I am about to say something I hear his ask "Do you want some tea? I just made some." I smile at him and say "Sure, If you don't mind of course." _Of course I don't mind you shitty brat….I have no problem with making you tea…..Or making you stay for the next 6 hours…...QUIT THAT BRAIN. STOP IT. NO MORE. Under NO uncertain circumstances am I thinking about him fucking me till I can't walk…...Wait...did I just?….Fuck._

I can everything he thinks because of his close vicinity. I then hear him enter the room holding two mugs of tea. He says "I hope you like sweet tea." I accept the cup as he sits next to me and crosses his legs. "I like sweet tea. It's the way I always drink it." I then take a sip from my cup and see him look at me from the corner of my eye. I then look over at him with raised eyebrows.

He immediately looks away and takes a sip of his tea. I look over at him and I cross my legs on his couch, and then turn my whole body to face him. He looks at me suspiciously for a few seconds before I say "Well. Since I'm a Mind Reader. And know a lot about you. How about we have an honesty hour? Anything you ask me in the next hour I will answer completely truthfully. No matter what you ask." His eyes widen at this and he looks at me over his hand and mug for about a minute straight before saying "Alright Brat. What made you want to join the force?"

I'm startled by this one but I answer anyway "My mom was killed when I was young. I was the one who found her. Along with my sister Mikasa. They never caught the guy who did it." _All of that happened to him? I shouldn't have asked that question. I really shouldn't have. _I say "No. You were curious. And I told you that you could ask anything." He looks at me and then says "Alright. Well then. I have a question about your curiosity. Why haven't you asked me why I hold my cup this way?"

I grin at him and say "Well. One. You just made me curious. And two. I didn't want to be rude by asking. Or satisfying my curiosity by going through your memories." He looks at me and says "Well. That wasn't the answer I was expecting." He then ponders for a moment then asks "Well. What is it like to see a person's memories?" I think about this one for a second then say "Well. You know how whenever you think back you see everything out of your own eyes? In first person?"

He nods and I continue "Well. When I go through a person's memories it's like I live it with them. From my own point of view. But am unaffected by any events?…..Ugh. It's too hard to explain. Just let me show you." I offer him my hand. He looks at me with a very curious expression. At least. His eyes say curiosity. His face hasn't changed at all. He then asks "Show me? How?" I give him a small smile and say "If I want to. I can show a person the memories of another. But they have to be close by if I'm doing it with a partner. Alone they can be up to a mile away."

He nods then and sets down his tea. Before he takes my hand though I ask "Anyone's memories in specific you want to see? Or do you just want to look at one of mine?" He thinks for a second then says "Yours. I don't want to know the details of my neighbors lives." I nod and he takes my hand. I search through my head for a simple childhood memory. Just me reading a book in my house. I then locate his mind and pull it toward me. It feels kinda like pulling on a string that gets thicker the further you go.

I open my eyes and were standing in my old house. Levi is right beside me. And looking extremely startled. If you call startled a blank face and eyes as big as dinner plates startled than yes. I look over at him and say "See? It's like you live their life right next to them. But. Not really. So by doing this I can see a lot of stuff that I either missed the first time. Or find out if a person committed a crime or not. By going through their memories." He nods. But he is still looking at the younger me.

I smile and say "I know. I was absolutely adorable." He whips his head around and looks at me. Then back at the younger me. "Yea. You are." he says so quietly I almost miss it. I then grin at him and say "Well. Alright. Lets head on back." He looks at me and nods. He takes my hand again and shuts his eyes. I focus on his mind and push it back to it's previous place. We both open our eyes and look at each other. "That was very…...Interesting." He says after a minute.

I then say "Alright. Next question." he thinks about this one for a moment. _Alright. I can ask him anything. Anything at all. And he will answer truthfully. Well then…_"Why did you choose to trust me with your secret?" Now it's my turn to think for a second. "I told you before it was because I trusted you. But it's more than that. It's more like…. Something told me that I should. Something about the way you figured it out so fast made me want to know you. That. And I enjoy being around you."

He looks at me for about a minute solid with a silent mouth and fast moving mind. _So… It wasn't just him? I'm not alone? He actually wants to know me? He actually enjoys being around me? No. impossible. But...He said he wouldn't lie. But. He can't be serious…..can he? _I listen to his head and feel my entire body react to his doubt. 'I feel….Annoyed? Upset?...that he doesn't believe me….or that he doesn't think anyone could, care about him?'

I look over at him. He is still having his internal debate. And I can see the question he wants to ask but also is afraid to do so. I let out an angry sigh and then lunge forward. I pin him underneath me and kiss him. I hear his mind go from a thousand questions to an absolute standstill. I let his arms go but stay in the same position. "Does that. Answer your question?" I ask innocently. His mind begins to move when I say this. _Soft….His lips are really soft. Wait. He just said something. What was it?...Oh fuck it._

Both of his arms come up and he runs his hands through my hair and drags me back down. This kiss lasts longer. But when we finally pull away we both have a small blush on our cheeks. I bump my forehead to his and say "Well now. Do you have any doubts?" I see him do something that makes my heart stop. He smiles at me. He actually, full on, smiles. I just look at his face for a solid second before I'm smiling as well. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" I smile at him and say smiling "I guess so."

He then looks over at the clock on the wall and says "It's late. I guess you'll have to stay here." I grin at him and say "I am alright with this." I then move so I'm laying beside him on the couch and he curls up against my chest _He smells even better than his jacket. I really like it_. I hear from him. I wrap my arms around him bury my face in his hair. I inhale deeply. 'He smells like..Rose. And something else…...like…..sandalwood?...Eh. I like it..It suits him.' About a minute later his mind quiets and his breathing evens out. I close my eyes and fall asleep myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now. First things first. Warning. There is smut in this chapter. So. If you don't like don't read. Another thing. This is my first smut attempt. So tell me how I did! I hope you like that chapter and enjoy! **

I wake up and shiver as cold air moves across my back. As I wake up more I can differentiate between the voices in my head. I feel Levi move closer to me and feel his head on my arm. I slowly open my eyes and hear a flood of voices. Within a few seconds I had quieted them and my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the window.

I look down a little and see Levi in between the couch and I. I watch his sleeping face for a few minutes. When he's asleep the mask that he always has in place falls away and he looks 5 years younger. I smile at him. He moves a few moments later and opens his eyes. He blinks and focuses on me. His eyes widen and he thinks _So...I wasn't dreaming?..._

I chuckle and pull him closer to me and say smiling "No. You weren't dreaming. I'm right here." I feel him move closer and bury his face in my chest. He shivers and says "I'm glad…..I'm not dreaming." I hold him tight to my chest. We stay like this for a few minutes. It's peaceful to sit here. _Warm. He's really warm. _I hear him think. And I can't help but smile.

I then say "Come on. It's around noon. Why don't we get something to eat?" He looks at me wide eyed and stares at me for a few seconds and says "_Noon?_ You're telling me it's around noon?" I arch an eyebrow and nod. Than I hear _Noon….I don't really sleep much. Heck. I usually wake up around 5….and it's almost fucking noon…...no wonder I feel like I slept forever. By my standards I did. _I roll my eyes and say smiling "No wonder you're glaring constantly. You never sleep."

He gives me a weak glare. I smile bigger and sit up and stretch. The room feels cold. I see Levi sit up and shiver. _Cold…._ I look at him and say "Come here. I'm warm." and I hold my arms open for him. He looks at me for a second before climbing in my lap and pulling a blanket off the back of it that I hadn't noticed before. I move a little so that My back is to the couch. He covers up under the blanket and puts his back to my chest. Within a minute were both warm again.

I put my head on his and wrap my arms around his middle. 'He fits in my lap perfectly.' I thought while we sat there. I pull out my phone and ask him "Hey. Do you want to go out for food. Or do you want me to order in?" he thinks for a second. _Stay warm...or freeze to death.._He thinks "Order in. It's cold out. And I'm warm here." he says then reaches forward and grabs the TV controller and an Xbox controller from a basket under the table. When he sits back up he immediately puts his back to my chest and pulls the blanket back up. I wrap my arm around his waist again and set my head on his and call the nearest pizza place that delivers.

I place my order and give them the address. When I get off the phone Levi has pulled up Netflix on the Xbox. He turns and asks "What do you want to watch?" He thumbs through a few things before I say "How about that one? Supernatural. It looks cool." He nods and selects it. Before the first episode is over were both hooked._215…...216…._. _ahh here we are 218. _"The guys here." I say to Levi. he gets out of my lap and I go to the door just as he knocks. I pay for the pizza and place them on the coffee table. _Paper plates would be best….._ I hear from him.

I go to the kitchen and grab paper plates. When I get back he points at the pizza and asks "What kind did you get?" I smile at him and say "I got a cheese pizza. Half with chicken for you. Because thats the only kind you'll eat. The other half is sausage for me." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "This Mind Reading has its perks." I grin and say dramatically "Ah yes my sir it does! But dear me! The negatives with such a gift! You do not know the horrors of walking in public!" When I'm done we're both laughing.

I put the plates on the coffee table and put pizza on both of them. I sit down and he gets back in my lap. _Warm…_ I hear from him. I pick up the two plates and hand one of them to him. He takes a bite from his food and asks "When you said 'The horrors of walking in public' What did you mean?" I had taken a bite of my food so it took me a second to answer. I put my food down and I look at him and say "Well. since I can't exactly turn it off so when I'm walking around places I can hear everything everyone is thinking. So me being sexy as fuck is a down side when walking in public for me."

He's snickering this time and puts his food down. This continues for a minute or so before I look at him and I say in a singsong voice. "Oh! You think I have forgotten about your lovely little mind fuck of me the first time we meet?" His head whips around and he stares at me for a second solid. Before giving me a glare and saying "You're bluffing." I raise my eyebrows at him and say "Oh am I?"

And I move forward and pin him under me. Holding both of his arms down with one of mine and kiss him roughly. He strains against my hand but I know he won't get away. _He can pin me down….. _He thinks before kissing me back. _No ones been strong enough to pin me down with this much ease._ I hear from him. And from him I can feel the want. He quickly wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me closer. I press my body against his and he rolls his hips just enough to make me hard along with him. I pull away from him a moment later and smile down at him. His face is flushed and he's breathing quickly.

"I like the view." I say to him. He's still blushing and I feel that so am I. I hear suddenly _I wonder why he won't answer? He's usually up by now…..You better be up._ And I recognize the voice. 'Erwin...Great' I kiss Levi lightly and say "Erwin is coming upstairs." as I let him go. I can hear _Erwin...I'm going to kill you._ from Levi and I smile at him. I then hear _Which one was it that Erwin said?...218. I believe. _I say "And Armins with him."

We sit up and I quickly get up and unlock the door. Levi raises an eyebrow at me. I walk back to the couch and sit down and pull him back into my lap. He pulls the blanket across our lap and leans against me. I put my arm back around his waist and my head on top of his. I grab the remote and play the show. We watch it for about a minute before we hear a knock on the door. "It's open!" Levi yells. The door open and Erwin walks in and stares wide eyed at us for a second. The same with Armin. _Wait…So…. Levi has a boyfriend? EREN? Erwin...You shall die today. _

It takes everything to not laugh at their thoughts. Levi pauses the show as they sit down on the loveseat to the left of the couch all while glaring at Erwin with the intent to personally maim him. We all sit in silence for a second before Levi breaks the silence by saying to me "Well. Hanji owes me 10 dollars. I knew they would fuck before the night was out." I roll my eyes and say "Hanji owes me 10 as well. I knew they would come to you first." As we talk the two blonds go from a pink lemonade to red christmas ornament in about 5 seconds.

Erwin then says "Levi! Can I talk to you. Privately for a second?" He raises an eyebrow but leads Erwin to the kitchen. Armin then walks over and I ask before he can say anything "I told you he liked you a lot. Didn't I?" I see Armin go red again as he nods. And I grin at him. He then looks at me and asks in his head _So...You and that guy?.. _I smile at him and say "We're dating yes. I already know that you two are. Also don't jump." He looks confused by the last thing before Erwin suddenly laughs from the kitchen.

Armin shakes his head and says "You know that is really useful." I grin again as the two of them walk back in. Levi immediately gets back in my lap shivering. I return my arm to its spot around his waist and say to him "You're freezing! What did you do? Stand in the freezer?" he says nothing just moves closer to me. Erwin and Armin have reclaimed their spots on the loveseat. They move so that their hips are touching and both of them begin having very R rated thoughts. Most from Erwin but some from Armin who was trying not to.

After about a minute of listening to Erwin and Armin think about the previous night. Which was very fun for both of them apparently. I'm green and I have buried my face in Levi's hair. Levi has shot me about 4 questioning looks by now. I lean close to his ear and say "I hate my trick right now. Hate it with a burning passion." Then return my face to his hair. _What? He hates his gift? What on earth…..OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! _I suddenly feel him shaking with laughter as he came to the conclusion.

When he stopped laughing he says "Alright. No fucking on my loveseat. Only I can do that." Both blonds whip around and stare at Levi for a second. Armin looks at me and gives me an apologetic look. _Sorry Eren...Its just…._He said in his head before I'm assaulted with more Erwin porn. I wrap my other arm around Levi and bury my face completely in his rose and sandalwood scented hair. 'Now I have porn from both of them of the other…...Greaaaat' Soon after that Erwin and Armin both say their farewells and leave.

After they are out of the building I breath a sigh of relief. I then say "Never. Never. I am never going to get that out of my head…..Ever." I feel Levi laughing again and say "Oh really? You're gonna laugh at the horrors I just faced?" this makes him laugh even harder. I then smile beside myself and say "Oh! As if you haven't thought a few dirty thoughts around others." He gives me a glare which I grin at. He then ponders something for a moment then asks "How far away does a person have to be before you can't hear them?"

I blink and say "Well. I can, if I focus, hear everyone in a 20 mile radius." He stares at me and says "20 Miles? How in the fuck would you not go crazy listening to that much at once?" I grin and say "With tons of practice." He shakes his head. I reach forward and grab my pizza. And almost put the entire thing in my mouth. He says "Slow down! The pizza isn't going to run away from you!" I make eye contact with him and don't break it as I put the rest of the slice in my mouth.

He chuckles and says "Alright, Just don't choke." I swallow and grin at him. I wrap my arms around his middle again and say "Well. If I were to choke you would save me with the kiss of life." He nods and says "But I hope I don't have to." I give him a small smile. I then say "Well. Them combining two teams is a good thing now." he nods and says "True. Oh. Weren't we supposed to get an Email about who we'll be partnering up with?" I smack my forehead and say "Oh yea! We were!" I pull out my phone which has 45% left on it and open up my Email.

I look through and find an Email from work. I open it and read out loud. "Eren Yeager as you have heard we will be combining two teams. bla bla bla this will be official on monday. bla bla bla. You will be partnered up with Mr. Levi Akerman. Bla bla." I grin at Levi who gives me the slightest smile. "So partner. Since your car is in the shop do you want to catch a ride with my wonderful self?" I say. He stares at me then chuckles and says "Sure. I'll ride with your wonderful self." I grin at him and say "So you do think I'm Wonderful."

He looks at me like I'm insane and then looks away. I grin when he tries to avoid the question. I pull him closer "Answer! Or I will make you!" I say knowing exactly what his mind will do with it. _No….But I will happily let you make me….NO. QUIT THAT BRAIN… Against a wall would be best….fuck I did it again. _I grin at his thoughts. I say softly "A wall would be nice…" I see him whip around and look at me for a second. Before kissing me. I kiss him back and turn him around in my lap. So that he's straddling my waist.

I break the kiss and stand up. Picking him up as I do so. I kiss him again as I stride forward and press him against the living room wall. I press him against the wall and kiss him harder. I run my tongue along his bottom lip politely asking for entry. He opens his mouth slowly and his tongue mingled with mine. I pull my shirt off over my head and meet him for another kiss.

Our clothing found the floor piece by piece until we were both naked. I popped a few fingers in my mouth before going to his hole and rubbing gently. His breath hitches and moans quietly. I push one in and move it slowly curling it towards his stomach. He shudders and gives another quiet moan and drags his nails down my back. 'He's so _tight_' I think as I add another finger. I continue to stretch him out until I can add a third. He runs his hands through my hair and tugs until I look at him. He says "I'm gonna jump you in a second. Will you... _Fuck!_" His back arches and I grin as I rub his sweet spot.

I pull my fingers out though and spit on my hand and lube my dick and align my dick with his ass. I look at him and say "Ready?" He nods and says "Yes! Now hurry up!" I grin and drop him down on my dick filling him completely. He throws his head back and moans rolling his hips. I press him against the wall harder and mark up his neck. 'He's too fucking tight!' I think. He moans again and says "Mhmm….Move Eren!"

I comply and pull almost all the way out and then slam back in full force. He throws his head back and pants. He wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me closer as I thrust into him again. "H-harder!" I hear from him. "A-as you wish." I say my voice hitching and slam into him with more force. He moans again and drags his nails down my back leaving deep red marks. "Eren!" he cries out and he cums hard, And he tightens impossibly around my dick and after a few seconds I cum as well deep inside of him, filling him completely. His name falling from my lips.

I lean against him and hold him against the wall. We're both panting. I can tell that he's barely holding on. I bump my forehead to his and say "I'm gonna put you down now. Okay?" He nods and I set him down gently. He wobbles and clings to me for balance. I see that he's not gonna be able to walk. I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his room. I set him down gently and grab some paper towels and clean both of us off. After that he crawls under the blankets and drags me with him.

He curls against my chest. I hear him think for a second then say "I...Love you Eren." I'm startled for a second then wrap my arms around him and say smiling gently "I love you too Levi." I hear him sigh and move closer to me. And after a minute were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! First sorry for the late update! I had to rewrite this about 4 times! School's started back and is trying to kill me. If you have any questions feel free to comment them or send me a message and I'll happily answer them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did I would be a rich fanfic writer. **

I wake up to a loud and very annoying pop ringtone. I sit up slightly and wince as I'm assaulted by voices, and glare at Levi's phone, Which is the source of this annoyance. Levi is still snuggled against my chest. I take a moment to silence the thoughts as Levi wakes up. He sits up and I reach over to his phone and answer it. Hanji's voice immediately screams through the phone "LEVI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING EREN?" I had jerked the phone away from my head when she had started screaming. I slowly pull it back to my head and say "Hanji? Why the fuck are you yelling?" I put the phone on speaker and lay back down. Levi curls up next to me and listens to the conversation. _It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hates morning phone calls _I hear from a sleepy sounding Levi. "EREN? WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING LEVI'S PHONE?" Hanji all but screams at me again.

I roll my eyes and glare at the phone and say "I answered it because it woke me up. That and were both half awake, me slightly more awake then Levi. Now. If you don't mind I'm getting another hour of sleep before work." And with that I hung up the phone after a very upset squawk from Hanji. He chuckles at me and says "Wow. You sound so happy to be awake." I glared at the phone wishing I could destroy it as I tossed it on the nightstand. I kiss him and say "I would have been okay if you had woken me up. But I hate it when a phone wakes me up when I was perfectly content." He smiles at me and thinks _so I can wake you up but no one else? _I look at him and reply "Yes. You can wake me up. But" I roll on top of him, while pinning his arms to his sides and say "it may come with consequences." I kiss him roughly. I then grin at him and let his arms go as I sit up. _YAY! I like this. Wait. Get your sexy ass back here and kiss me again. _I grin wider at him as well as his thoughts and he glares at me. I look at him smugly and say "Come on. We might as well get up. We have stuff to do before work you know."

He sits up and continues to glare before I say "You can go take a shower. I need to run down to my car and grab an outfit." He gives me a small pout and thinks _Why do I have to take one alone? _I grin at him and say pulling him close "Because if we take one together the only thing I won't be able to guarantee is your capability to walk." I kiss him again and stand up and stretch. _What if I didn't mind not being able to walk?_ I hear from him. I grin at him over my shoulder and see that he's still pouting. I walk into the living room to locate my outfit from yesterday. I pull it on and grab my keys off the coffee table and walk to the door. I glance at the clock and see that it's 7:38 and we have to be at work by 9:00. I walk downstairs and out to my car quickly. I pop the trunk and grab out the suit I keep in there and the bag I keep in there as well.

I walk back inside and back up to Levi's apartment. I enter and lay my suit on the arm of the loveseat and my bag on the floor, and walk into the kitchen. I look around and settle on making eggs and bacon. I hear his thoughts from the shower and find the sound of him comforting. It's easy to focus on and I like to do so. In his head he's humming a song. It was very lovely. I begin swaying to it as I cook. I just finish cooking just as he enters. He sits down at the kitchen bar and I place a plate in front of him. I sit beside him and we eat in a happy silence. I finish first and say "I'm going to run and take a shower. Be back in a minute." I kiss his forehead and grab my suit. I lay it on the bed.

I quickly take a shower and dress quickly. I towel dry my hair as I walk into the living room. He's sitting on the couch and looks up when I enter. I smile at him and say "I liked the song from earlier." He looks up at me and blushes slightly. I then ask "When do you want to go. Because I still need to run over to my place." He thinks for a second and says "Lets go now. That way we have enough time to get over there. And I have a feeling Hanji is going to ambush us at the parking lot. So we may want to get there early if we want to be on time." I nod and grin. We walk to my car and hop in. _ITS FUCKING COLD ITS FUCKING COLD ITS FUCKING COLD! WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO COLD? _I shake my head and say "It's cold because it's almost December."

He glares at me and I grin back. I drive over to my house easily. We pull up and I say "Do you want to come in or do you want to wait here?" He looks outside and then says "I'll stay. Just be quick." I nod and walk inside. I enter my apartment and grab the few things I needed and a coat for Levi which I guess he'll need if I go by his thoughts. I then walk back to the car and hop in. Levi is shivering again. His only thought is a continuous stream of _COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD_ I roll my eyes at him and give him the coat I grabbed and turn on the cars heater. "Thanks" He says as he has the heater blow air on him. I smile at him and say "If your cold say something. Don't just suffer in silence."

He nods and snuggles into the jacket happily, _Warm! And it smells like Eren_. He thinks as I drive. Although he still has his mask in place his mind shows a whole range of emotions. When were about 10 miles from the precinct I hear a dreaded voice. I sigh and almost shake my head. "Levi." He looks up and says "Yes?" I then stop at a red light and say "You were right. Hanji is going to jump us when we get there." _Fuck. _Is all he thinks and I say "My thoughts exactly." The light turns green and we drive the rest of the way quickly. I park near the entrance, we get out and walk towards the front doors. As Levi takes another step forward I hear Hanji's now finalized plan and immediately dart forward, scoop him up bridal style, and move out of the path of Hanji's bone crushing surprise hug. _ACK! Eren? Why did you?...Oh thank god you did that._ I hear from Levi as he looks at the speeding Hanji. _I'VE GOT YOU LEVI! WAIT. SHIT! _Were her thoughts as this happened.

She ends up tripping and falling down. _Okay. I'm really glad Eren picked me up for two reasons. One, I didn't die via Hanji. Two, He's really warm._ As he thinks this he moves a little and gets comfortable. I shake my head at her and Levi says "Seriously Shitty glasses? You were going to kill me with one of those things you call a hug? What the fuck is wrong with your dumb ass?" She looks up at him then says "OH MY GOD! YOU AND EREN REALLY ARE DATING!" She then turns around to Mike and says "THE HOBBIT HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH AN ELF!" Both Levi and I raise an eyebrow at her. _WHY THE FUCK AM I A HOBBIT?_ I hear Levi yell in his head and I think 'Why am I an elf? I'm only 5'10. Elves are usually 7 feet tall.' and I say in a voice that was dripping sarcasm "Really? What gave it away?" And I than say in a normal voice "And what is wrong with my Hobbit?" Levi almost snickers but then says in his normal voice "And I like my elf thank you very much." She goes to say something but I turn around and walk into the building and get in the empty elevator.

I look at Levi and ask "Do you want me to put you down?" He thinks then says "Yea. Might as well." _I can't have you carry me everywhere. No matter how warm you are. _We exit the elevator on our floor and go to Erwin's office. He looks up as we enter and says "Ah. You two are placed here." He points outside of the office to a pair of desks that are facing each other. We nod and exit. "I'll be back in a minute." I say to him as I walk to the left and him the right. It only takes 5 minutes to empty out my desk. I carry the boxes with ease back to my new desk and place them in a chair. Levi appears a few moments later and I ask "Which desk do you want?" He looks at the two. (**Author's note: This is from orientation of the door. Not where Eren is standing**) One of them faces the right wall, the other the left. Both give a good view of the door.

He looks at me and says "I'll take the right one." I nod and begin unpacking my stuff on the left one. In the room there are two other sets of desks, one to the far left and one in the middle. Levi and I got the set farthest to the right and closest to Erwin's office. I then hear _Oh. So Eren and his new partner got here first. _From a person whose very existence annoys me. "Hey asshat!" I hear him say. I sigh and my face slips into a mask of pure indifference. I turn around and see Jean walking toward my desk. He had set a box down on the desk in the middle of the room facing away from mine. I say nothing just turn around and finish unpacking my stuff.

Once everything is placed I turn around and see a blond. In my opinion he looks like a horse but that's just me. I look at him and say "What Jean." He looks at me and asks "Who's your new partner?" I look over at Levi and say "Do you want to answer him or shall I?" He shrugs and says in a monotone "I don't give a fuck. But still dickwad. Have the balls to ask me yourself. Instead of asking my boyfriend." I listen to Levi happily knowing exactly what he's going to say. _Well. He seems really ...Wait ...BOYFRIEND?! _I hear from Jean. He looks back at me and almost yells "BOYFRIEND?!" I smile at him and say "Yes. Levi's my boyfriend. Why do you care?" I then look behind him and say "Hey Marco!" I walk by Jean and up to the freckled brunette.

_Marco's here? Why? I thought he was on another team. _I hear Jean think. I'm also smacked by the weight of the huge crush the blond has for him. I mentally sigh and smile at Marco "Hey! I heard that you got paired up with horse face over there." Marco nods. And says "Yea they thought you could use one more over here apparently." I grin at him and Levi walks over. _I got paired with Jean! _I hear Marco say in his head for about the 12th time since he entered the building. 'These two have had a crush on each other for as long as the two have known each other. Like dang' I think as I introduce Levi and Marco a least go a 'hi' without a snarky retort. Levi and I walk back over to our desks while Marco and Jean try not to allow their thoughts to become R rated and failing miserably.

A few minutes later the last pair enters the room. Mikasa and Annie walk to the farthest set of desks and sat their stuff down. I listen to the things around me. _Cute…_ From Jean. _Their dating already? _I hear from Mika and chose to ignore. I stretch my mind out further and I hear Armin _Alright… Were on our way. _I'm confused for a moment and my attention snaps onto Erwin as he stands in his office. _Another body. _He thinks as he walks to his door. A moment later Erwin walks in and says "Grab your stuff and lets go. They just found a body, and it looks bad." He then tells us where they found it. We all nod and grab our jackets. Levi hops in the same car as me. Marco, it seems, has hitched a ride with Jean. We get there quickly and hop out of the car. I look around and suddenly felt it. I look at Levi and say solemnly "It's gonna be a _long _day."


End file.
